


Kotori's Samurai

by Hiei_Curry



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry
Summary: During the Sengoku Jidai Lord Minami sends Umi with his only daughter to safety and while Umi happy to protect Kotorai her hearts in pain, pain only a certian lady can fix.Samurai UmiLady Kotori
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Kotori's Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you mix Love Live and the Ghost of Tsushima, now I was going to have these to set in the Mongol invasion of Tsushima but I did a quick read on the history and it didn't fit so their now in the Sengoku Jidai. But even with the change it was still fun to write as I do love these two as a couple (Just don't tell Umi.)
> 
> Apologies if I got anything wrong grammar or spelling wise or anything else wrong please let me know, Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Umi looked again at the trees is surrounding her and her charge, every time the bushes would move in the wind she would scan for an attack, she knew she was being a bit jumpy as there was no threat yet but she couldn’t help it, she was tasked with guarding her masters daughter to a safe place and the pair had been riding for hours to a remote mountain fort where the two would stay till a messenger was sent to the pair.

“Are you ok Umi?”

“Yes, my Lady.” Umi bowed her head to the person on the opposite horse “Just being sure we aren’t going to be attacked.”

“Your always so serious Umi.”

“I wish you wouldn’t use my name like that.”

“Why?” Kotori asked, “We used to as kids.”

“But we’re not kids anymore, you’re a lady and I’m a samurai we can’t afford to be childish or laid back anymore especially now.”

“I doubt we’ll be attacked now.” Kotori smiled.

Umi found herself smiling back, her heart fluttering at the sight of Kotori’s smile, at the flutter she felt a chill down her spin, though it only lasted a short time before she saw the fort and pair rode through the door of the fort. Once Umi had shut the doors Kotori said she wished to be alone and so left to go to the pond to relax from the ride.

After she made sure the fort was secure and was suitable for a lady of Kotori’s rank deserved Umi stood on the battlements watching like a hawk, her trusty bow at hand all the time, as she stood watching she could hear Kotori singing, it made her heart fly at the sweet gentle sound.

But it didn’t last long as a gust of wind blew some sakura petals, one landed in front of Umi and girls mind went back to the events of last night.

** (Yesterday) **

_“My lord.” Umi bowed “You wished to see me.”_

_“Yes Sonoda.” Coughed the elder Minami greeted the young samurai “I have a task for you.”_

_“For me, my lord?”_

_“Yes, I have had word that we face an invasion, as you know my line is thin, so I need my only daughter taken to safety, as you are close to her as her childhood friend I wish you to take her to a remote castle for safety.”_

_“My Lord, how many troops will I have?”_

_“Sadly, you will need to go alone, I have few troops to begin with and I need all I can to face the invasion, do not be concerned, the castle is far remote and hard to find.”_

_“Even so my lord how will I protect the Lady Kotori and her retinue alone?”_

_“You two will be going alone and at night, to maintain secrecy of your leaving and your location.”_

_“I see my Lord, when do we leave?”_

_“Tonight, you should reach there tomorrow.”_

_“Very well my Lord I shall go prepare.” Umi bowed and turned to leave._

_“You and Kotori have been friends for a very long time, she has grown very fond of you, incredibly so if I my say.”_

_“I assure my Lord; Kotori sees me as a friend and Samurai.” Umi said as she turned to face the man._

_“Perhaps, Perhaps not.” Lord Minami sighed as he turned to the sakura trees “This invasion should be over in a few days and we can go back to our normal lives and I can find a decent partner for Kotori, I hope you two will behave, that is all.”_

_“My Lord.” Umi bowed again and walked away, after a short walk she walked past more sakura trees, as she walked the wind blew some of the petals one landed in one of Umi’s open hands, as she looked a petal tears pricked at her eyes._

_“It will never happen Umi, just forget it.” Umi muttered to herself as she closed her hand over the petal._

** (Present day) **

Umi sighed, she’d know her feelings for a year now and no matter how hard she tried they never went away, she knew her lord would never allow this, or that Kotori liked her to she knew she was just friend to her, her best friend but only that.

But she had nurtured some hope she was wrong and that Kotori would want her as she wanted the ashen girl but the talk with her lord had shattered the first hope and taken the second with it.

“Umi are you ok?” Kotori’s soft voice and worried face brought Umi back to the here and now.

“My Lady.” Umi bowed “My apologies I was distracted a second.”

“It’s ok, Umi what’s wrong you seem really sad since yesterday, even when you were with me alone you were so quiet and sad.”

“I assure you, I’m fine my Lady.”

“Stop calling me that!” Kotori shouted “Since yesterday you stop using my name when we’re together, you never did that, when we are by ourselves you always called me by my name, now all of a sudden your being really distant, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m just a bit tired from the ride.” Umi lied she hated doing it but she felt she had to, it risked too much, her friendship and what remained of her broken heart.

“Your lying Umi, I know when you are, I know you better than anyone.” Kotori pouted.

Umi sighed “It doesn’t matter.”

“Umi we’ve never had secrets, talk to me.”

“Kotori, I’m a samurai, my only purpose is to serve you, that’s all that matters.”

“But you’re not just a samurai to me, you are my best friend, we’ve known each other since childhood, we’d play together in the among the sakura trees, your more important than anything to me, so why are you like this?”

Umi’s response was cut off by the sound of distant bells sounding from the direction of the castle “My Lady get inside.”

“But…”

“Please it’s for your own good, I’ll be fine.”

Umi stayed looking at the fort till late into the night just in case someone found them but she saw nothing. As she came back into the main part of the castle she felt uneasy, she’d not seen any signs of defeat but none of victory either _‘What do I do, I can’t leave Kotori alone up here to go find news and if they come here I can’t stop their whole army.’_ . She walked along till she came to Kotori’s sleeping chamber she decided to check on her before retiring herself.

“Lady Kotori, is there anything you need?” Umi asked.

“Yes, Umi could you come in?”

Umi slid the door open and entered closing the door as she did, once she was inside, she turned to see Kotori laying on her futon with her hair down in a dark blue yukata which she always wore and she knew it had a white wave like patten on the back.

“You needed something my Lady?”

Kotori bayed her to come towards her, Umi kneeled in front of Kotori and Kotori mirrored her “Umi, tell me what’s wrong, I hate this distance between us, what did I do to upset you?”

Umi looked shocked at the girl “What, no, it’s nothing you did my Lady.”

“Stop calling me that!” Kotori screamed making Umi recoil, Kotori never screamed especially not at her “I hate it, I hate that title it makes it feel like you can’t be yourself with me, like we’re strangers.” Kotori looked away a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Umi felt her heart sink at the sight, she tentatively reached out and gently wiped the tear away, the touch wasn’t enough for Kotori who dived at Umi and hugged her, the force of Kotori tackling her made her fall backwards with Kotori on top of her hugging her tight.

“Umi tell me what’s wrong.”

Umi remained silent she couldn’t very well tell Kotori the truth but she couldn’t lie to her.

“Umi,” Kotori whispered as she looked the bluenette in the eye “Onigai.”

_‘That’s unfair Kotori.’_ Umi groaned in her head as she let out a real groan.

“Promise you won’t hate me.” Umi asked looking away.

“I could never hate you.”

“Well it was when your father summoned me and told me about the invasion and the plan for you, he said something that’s put me in this state.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he was going to find you a partner and well he…he hinted that…I can’t say it.”

“Umi.” Kotori cupped the samurai’s cheek and made her look at her “Tell me.”

Umi closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see Kotori’s hurt face when she told her “He hinted that he knew I had feelings for you.”

“How long?”

“I’m not sure, a year maybe of knowing, but I’m not sure when it started.” Umi said as she kept her eyes shut “I’m sorry for putting the distance between us, but I’m just trying stop these feeling’s, I don’t want to admire you from afar I want you to myself, but if I can’t have that then I don’t want these feeling’s I don’t want this pain anymore, because it tears my heart apart the thought of not having you in my life and I can’t take it anymore,” Umi fought back a sob “It’s killing me a slow and painful death.”

“Umi look at me.”

Umi shook her head, she was too scared to, she wanted to just leave, she could feel the tears coming out her eyes, she didn’t want to cry in front of Kotori she wanted to cry alone. Then she felt Kotori’s thumb that was on her cheek start to stroke it, wiping the tears away and then she felt tears fall onto her lips.

“Umi, please look at me.”

Umi slowly peaked and saw Kotori look at her worried as she opened her eyes fully, she saw the ashen girls’ tears, on instinct Umi raised a hand and brush a tear away. As she touched the girl’s cheek Kotori grabbed the hand and kissed it.

“Umi.” Kotori whispered, “That’s partner papa was talking, it’s you.”

“What?” Umi shouted shocked “But…he said…”

“Did he ever say that you can’t have me?”

“No.”

“Umi, all I’ve ever wanted was a brave, noble but cute samurai to love and hold me and you’re the perfect fit, you’re the only fit, my hearts only ever been yours, Mama and Papa are fine with it I assure you.”

“But…” Umi was silenced by Kotori’s finger on her lips.

“No but’s, do you love me Umi?”

“Yes.” Umi replied.

Kotori smiled her evil smile before leaned in next to Umi’s ear, “What do you love about me?”

“Your eyes, ah.” Umi gasped as Kotori placed a kiss on her cheek before swapping to the other side.

“What else?”

“Kotori, this is shameless.”

“Its fine if we’re alone, now what else?”

“Your smile, that makes my heart sore when I see it.” Umi was rewarded by another kiss as Kotori moved to look her in the eye.

“What else?”

“How happy you make me feel just to know you.”

Kotori kissed Umi’s forehead before l brushing her nose with Umi’s “Can I have you Umi, can I have you all to myself?”

“Yes.” Umi whispered out.

Kotori leaned down and kiss Umi gently, Umi felt like she had just transcended the heavens at the gentle kiss _‘Is Kotori a Tennin?’_ Umi thought to herself as she let out a quite moan as Kotori kissed her, _‘This is shameless and heaven.’_ Umi thought as Kotori ended the kiss way too early for either of them.

“Umi can you stay with me here?” Kotori asked.

Umi nodded making Kotori smiled “I’ll just go get my things.” Umi smiled feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Actually I brought your yukata for you.” Kotori smiled as she patted the cloths behind to her.

“Of course you did.” Umi smiled as she took the clothing.

As Umi was changing with her back to Kotori to keep her privacy, she stopped “Kotori, does this mean we’re courting?” Umi asked as she looked back.

“Of course.” Kotori smiled.

After Umi had finished dressing in the light green yukata with a white crane on the back the two laid down on the futon, Umi faced the door her hand on her bow just in case. As she was drifting off to sleep, she felt Kotori turn over and drape a hand over her and hold her tight.

“Kotori?” Umi whispered in case the girl was asleep.

“My Umi.” Kotori cooed.

Umi smiled for second till she noticed the hand that was draped over her was moving to places that were for to shameless for Umi’s liking.

“Kotori?” Umi asked again, this time a little louder.

“Umi.” Kotori whispered as she moved so she was above the blunette “That wasn’t enough, I want more.”

Umi gulped “You can’t mean…?” Umi stuttered, to which Kotori nodded “But that’s so shameless, plus we’re not married…”

“It’s payback for making me worried earlier, besides only we’ll know.” Kotori smiled.

“But…” Umi began but it was too late.

“But Umi I want you…Onigai.”

“You’re really unfair.” Umi groaned in defeat “Ok, but only for tonight and not again till we’re married ok?”

“Ok.” Kotori smiled she as she dived into kiss Umi again.

The next morning Umi woke up to a bird chirping, as she started to move she felt something hug her tight, she turned to see Kotori tucked into her side smiling, as the memories of last night filled her mind as she saw their discarded cloths laying around.

_‘That was way to shameless Kotori.’_ Umi though to herself “But I love you.”

“I love you to.” Kotori smiled “Did you know I was awake?”

“Lucky guess.” Umi smiled.

“Can we stay here for a bit longer?” Kotori asked.

“As long as you want to.” Umi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So for any interested:
> 
> Tennin – Equal to a European angel.


End file.
